opuestos
by rams the hedgehog
Summary: Shadow, hermano mayor de Sonic, que fue separado nacer de su familia. Sonic al nacer se convirtio en el futuro heredero del reino de mobius city y shadow vive solo con sus 2 amigos luchando por la libertad de expresion de los punks, pero un dia, el destino los une (NO ES YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, lo seguire solo si les gusta.

PD: me base en el típico cuento de 2 hermanos separados y después se encuentran, solo que este tendrá algo diferente

Creo que no me explique bien, pero bueno, lean y ya verán XD para los lectores de The New Team, no se preocupen, lo seguire es que últimamente me han estado pasando cosas que me han y no me dejaban pensar en el fanfic, pero bueno ya todo se arreglo.

PD 2: este fanfic se relata en la época actual

**Capitulo 1: 2 mundos diferentes**

Mobius city, una ciudad muy grande, gobernada por el rey Robert (que nombre tan original -_-) un erizo azul de 42 años, vivía con su esposa Sonia, una eriza azul de 39 años y su hijo de 16 años Sonic, el futuro heredero del trono, fuera de algunos problemas en la ciudad, su vida estaba llena de felicidad, el rey era amable, comprensivo y muy cariñoso con su familia al igual que su esposa, Sonic nunca les llego a causar ningún problema y siempre era muy servicial con sus padres y los demás, para ellos era el hijo perfecto.

******* ()()()()()() *******

Por otro lado, en un barrio con casas simples y humildes con un ambiente triste, en una de esas casas vivía un erizo negro con vetas negras, vestia con unos pantalones azules gastados, una camisa negra algo desgastada y una chaqueta de mezclilla también desgastada. Salió de su casa para caminar hasta el centro de la ciudad, al llegar se encontró con un erizo color plata y una gata color lila, con una vestimenta sencilla y algo desgastada al igual que el erizo negro.

-hola Shadow, me alegro de verte –dijo el erizo plateado al erizo negro

-hola Silver ¿Qué tal te va? –pregunto el erizo negro

-bien

-¿y a ti Blaze? –se dirigió Shadow a la gata

-bien, ya sabes, no nos podemos quejar

-bien, andando

Los 3 empezaron a caminar, al querer pasar al otro lado de la calle, un auto negro muy elegante paso como un rayo en frente de ellos causando que retrocedieran

-mira a ese idiota ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Silver molesto

-es el idiota del hermano del rey –respondio Blaze

-si tuviera en frente a esos burgueses en frente de mi… -dijo Shadow furioso

-ya no te molestes Shadow –interrumpio Blaze –no valen la pena

-desearia estar en su lugar –dijo Silver

-no, no necesitamos tener todos esos lujos –respondio Shadow ante eso –nos tenemos a nosotros y a mi me gusta este estilo de vida, no importa lo que la sociedad diga de nosotros

-bien dicho –lo apoyo Blaze

***** ()()()()() ******

Por otro lado en ese mismo auto, Sonic iba en la parte trasera con un erizo verde el cual parecia mayor.

-tio Scourge ¿Por qué les has hecho eso? –reclamo Sonic al erizo verde

-se lo tenían merecido sobrino –respodio el erizo verde -son solo la escoria de esta ciudad, son solo simples punks, están muy por debajo de nosotros

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿tu como puedes preguntar eso si no los conoces?

-¿y tu los conoces?

-si… los conozco muy bien

Todo el resto del viaje, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, al llegar al castillo del rey, la madre de Sonic los estaba esperando en la entrada.

-madre ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto Sonic

-tengo un aviso para ti, la princesa Amelia vendrá de visita, necesito que estes presentable, aunque tratándose de la princesa, no necesito decirte eso

-no se de que me habla –dijo Sonic sonrojándose

La princesa Amelia era la hija de los reyes de Angel Island, normalmente sus conocidos la conocían como Amy.

Pasadas unas horas, la princesa llego, Sonic la estaba esperando en la entrada.

-hola Sonic ¿Cómo te ha ido? –pregunto Amy

-bien… si… bien, gracias –respondio sonic nervioso viendo a la deslumbrante eriza rosa que estaba en frente de el, la cual estaba vistiendo un vestido rosa muy sencillo

-Amy…

-¿Qué pasa?

-te… gustaría… -titubeo Sonic mientras se sonrojaba –¿dar un paseo conmigo?

-seguro –respondio sonriéndole

Sonic y Amy salieron del castillo, llegaron al centro de la ciudad el cual era un lugar lleno de mucha vegetación, con jardines bien arreglados y con 2 fuentes de agua. Sonic a sentirse nervioso asi que invito a Amy a que se sentaran en una banca.

-Amy –dijo sonic mientras se tranquilizaba –nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y…

-solo dime que pasa, puedes confiar en mi

-Amy, me gustas –solto de golpe

-Sonic –Amy, con una lagrima de felicidad saliendo de su ojo derecho, no supo que decir ante esto –yo… siento lo mismo por ti

-me alegro mucho –Sonic limpio aquella lagrima y la abrazo

Pasados unos segundos, el motor de un auto los interrumpió

-es mi padre, tengo que irme, olvide que solo veníamos de paso –dijo Amy mientras se dirigían al auto

-¿Cuándo volveras? –pregunto Sonic mientras abria la puerta trasera del auto por ella

-no lo se, pero espero sea pornto –respondio mientras subia al auto

***** ()()()()() *****

Por otro lado, en un lugar repleto de gente gritando hacia un gran telon rojo y desgastado, atrás de el se encontraban Shadow, Silver y Blaze

-¿estan listos? –pregunto Silver mientras encendia un cigarro en su boca

-si –respondio Shadow -¿Qué hay de ti?

-pues, sabes que normalmente no fumo a menos que este nervioso

-ya hemos hecho esto muchas veces ¿y todavía te pones nervioso?

-si, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal

****** ()()()()() *****

Sonic camino sin rumbo, pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido ya que no conocía esa calle, al escuchar gente gritando detrás de una puerta, le dio curiosidad y entro al lugar

**Continuara…**

Si como ven, que diferencia, sonic un príncipe y shadow un punk, ya verán lo que pasara despues


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, ahora que tengo tiempo aquí el siguiente capitulo .w.

Primero que nada gracias a los que me dejaron review.

**Capitulo 2: encuentro**

Sonic al pasar por la puerta, se encontró con una multitud de personas, algunas vistiendo chaquetas de mezclilla, playeras algo gastadas con palabras algo grotescas, jeans simples y algunos con pulseras con estoperoles lo cual incomodo a Sonic ya que le parecia incorrecto esa forma de vestir.

Aquellas personas pedían algo a gritos pero Sonic no lograba entender lo que gritaban, en eso, las luces se apagaron dejando solo el escenario iluminado y a la multitud callada, Sonic no tenia idea de lo que pasaba hasta que vio como se abria el telon del escenario.

**** ()()()()() *****

Al abrirse el telon los 3 aparecieron ante el publico que empezó a gritar en cuanto los vieron, Shadow tenia una guitarra y un micrófono en frente de el, Blaze tenia un bajo y atrás de ellos se encontraba Silver sentado en frente de el una batería y un micrófono. Empezaron a tocar, creando una melodía algo distorsionada pero con buen ritmo cuando y entonces Shadow empezó a cantar.

( letra )

_¿Para que co*o me sirve a mi un rey?_

_¿para que sirve seguir sus ordenes?_

_O un juez podrido, me da igual_

_Son parasitos inútiles que hay que eliminar_

_Hay que fundirlos, exterminarlos_

_La autentica escoria de la humanidad_

_ABRE LOS OJOS, ES EL FACISMO_

_ANTE NOSOTROS, Y AHORA MISMO_

_Mienten y mienten, ocultan su intención hasta el final_

_¿Quién sobra aquí? Los punks somos muchos mas_

_¿Por qué me tratan como un peligro?_

_Yo solo quiero buscarme la vida_

_Continuamente soy detenido_

_por la cara de odio con la que me miran._

Sonic se sentía incomodo pero al ver a Shadow quedo en shock y no sabia por que, algo en ese erizo le era familiar, no despegaba su vista de el.

Pasadas unas horas del concierto, se empezaron a escuchar sirenas, varias patrullas llegaron, todos incluidos Shadow y sus amigos, empezaron a correr tratando de escapar, Sonic pasaba entre la multitud con dificultad recibiendo empujos de otros, al lograr acercarse a Shadow intento tomarlo del brazo pero un oficial tomo a Shadow, lo tumbo boca abajo y lo esposo.

-¿principe Sonic? –el oficial se sorprendió al ver a Sonic -¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?

-vaya, al parecer la escoria quiere hacer por primera vez el trabajo sucio –dijo Shadow tratando de zafarse

-silencio idiota –ordeno el oficial a Shadow

-no, no vine por eso –intento explicar Sonic –me había perdido y entre aquí

-pero no debería estar en un lugar asi, y mas si esta lleno de escorias como esta –señalo a Shadow para después levantarlo y llevarlo a una patrulla.

-¿Qué pasara con el? –pregunto Sonic

-ira a prisión, se lo merece –respondió mientras acercaba su cara desafiante a Shadow

-fascista –respondio Shadow ante esto mientras le escupía en la cara

-despues me encargo de ti –el oficial se limpio la cara y siguió su conversación con Sonic –puedo llevarlo a su castillo si quiere

-gracias

El oficial metió a Shadow en la parte trasera del auto y el y Sonic subieron a la parte de en frente, al conducir por varias horas llegaron finalmente al castillo, Sonic le agradeció al oficial y se encamino a la entrada, cuando entro, su madre lo recibió.

-Sonic ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a este tipo de lugares?

-m… madre, me había perdido y me llamo la atención ese lugar

-no quiero que vuelvas ¿sabes lo que te pueden hacer si se enteran que eres un príncipe?

-por que tienen ese odio hacia ellos? –levanto el volumen de su voz

-¿le tienen?

-si, mi tio también decía cosas malas sobre ellos

-hijo, no les agradamos solo porque no están de acuerdo en ser gobernados por reyes

-no lo entiendo

***** ()()()()() *****

Por otro lado Shadow se encontraba en la patrulla, afuera de la penitenciaria, al parecer el oficial había salido, al regresar acompañado de otro policía, lo sacaron del auto y lo llevaron hasta la cajuela donde comenzaron a golpearlo, Shadow no podía defenderse, seguía esposado, solo espero a que pararan tratando de aguantar los golpes, pasados unos minutos alguien tomo a los 2 policias de la nuca y los azoto contra la cajuela de la patrulla dejándolos inconscientes. Shadow observo que quien lo salvo era Silver que estaba acompañado de Blaze

-perdon si tardamos, nos estuvieron siguiendo –dijo Silver mientras levantaba a Shadow -¿vas a estar bien?

-si… solo… son unos golpes –respondio Shadow con dificultad –en unos momentos estare bien

Salieron de ahí y caminaron por las calles solitarias y poco iluminadas de mobius city, al entrar a una casa, la cual por dentro estaba muy desordenada, Silver llevo a Shadow al sofá de la sala.

-pfff que dia –resoplo Shadow acostándose

-si, lleno de muchas emociones jeje –agrego Silver sentándose en un sillón que estaba a su lado

-bien –bostezo Blaze antes de salir de la sala –me voy a dormir, los vere mañana

Al pasar unos minutos de silencio, Shadow se quedo dormido y después Silver también.

A la mañana siguiente, Sonic despertó, se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado ayer.

-ese erizo negro –dijo para si mismo –no lo conozco pero… algo en el… me resulta familiar

Sonic se dirigió al comedor para darse un desayuno rápido, después se dirigió a la salida donde le esperaba un auto negro, subió a la parte trasera y le ordeno al chofer que lo llevara al lugar donde fue el concierto.

-principe Sonic, no me agradan estos tipos de lugares y me preocupo por usted, debe tener cuidado –advirtió el chofer

-lo se

-si necesita algo llámeme

Cuando el chofer se fue, Sonic camino por las calles, se sobresalto al ver al mismo erizo negro que vio la noche anterior.

-hey, espera –dijo Sonic mientras se le acercaba por detrás. Shadow al voltear y reconocerlo, le dio un golpe en la mejilla que lo dejo en el suelo con una mejilla roja

-¿ahora que quieres? –pregunto Shadow –dame una razón para no golpearte mas fuerte ahora mismo

-solo quiero respuestas –Sonic se levanto y continuo -¿perteneces a alguna familia reconocida?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Obvio no

-es que creo que te conozco de algo

-tal vez de golpee demasiado fuerte

-hablo en serio

-vete al diablo

-mira, no me creo lo que me dijeron ¿pero por que nos odian tanto?

-te lo dire, porque son presumidos, arrogantes, además este sistema esta mal, el pueblo pertenece a sus habitantes y no a un rey

-no lo había visto asi –dijo Sonic sorprendido

-bien, ahora ya sabes porque los odiamos.

Shadow se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sonic muy atrás

-hey –Sonic llamo su atención causando que se detuviera -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog, y será mejor que no te acerques otra vez aquí, o acabaras con tu rostro lleno de mas moretones.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sonic quedo en shock, no sabia porque, cuando reacciono, camino hacia el lado contrario.

****** ()()()()()() *****

Sonic después de llamar a su chofer, llego a su castillo, se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontró con su tio Scourge.

-tio, necesito hablarte –dijo Sonic en un tono serio

-claro Sonic ¿Qué pasa?

-¿te enteraste de lo que paso ayer?

-si, nos tenias muy preocupados

-bueno, pues… dijiste que conocias a todos nuestros súbditos ¿no?

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-me encontré con un erizo negro esa misma noche, se llama Shadow ¿lo conoces?

-como no conocerlo –respondio con rabia –ese desgraciado es muy conocido entre los punks, ayer se escapo de la cárcel

-¿sabes algo de su familia?

-sus padres murieron cuando el nació y quedo internado en un orfanato

-eso es terrible

-¿y por que te interesa tanto el?

-cuando lo vi por primera vez, sentí… no se pero sentí como si ya lo hubiera visto antes

-seguramente en la televisión, ese maldito aparece en los canales de música

-''no creo que sea eso'' bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias

Sonic se fue a su cuarto, se sento en el escritorio para utilizar su computadora, entro en internet y busco información sobre Shadow, las paginas que encontró, contenían información sobre su vida en el orfanato, sobre su banda y sus canciones. El tema que mas le llamo la atención fueron las letras de sus canciones ya que hablaban sobre la libertad de expresión de los punks, de su odio hacia los policías por ser corruptos y aprovecharse de su poder y sobre anarquías

**** ()()()()() ****

-por ciero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto Silver sin despegar los ojos de la televisión

-un problema con un burgués –respondio Shadow sin ganas de hablar de ese tema

-debiste haberme llamado, asi te ayudo a golpearlo

-…

-escuche que uno de ellos te ha estado siguiendo desde ayer ¿Qué esta pasando?

-no tengo idea, el dice que cree conocerme

-¿television?

-probablemente ''algo esta pasando y descubriré que ocurre''

**Continuara..**

Rams: mongol *aventandome un neumático* acaba el fanfic ya quiero que salga wheelhog 2

Yo: vete al diablo e_e *esquivándolo* este fanfic va a ser largo para que se te quite… y el otro tambien

Rams: -_-

Bueno aquí este capitulo, quería subirlo antier pero no pude por el maldito Word y ayer no pude porque mi papa ocupaba la compu

Pero bueno, ojala les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola primero que nada, gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperar e siguiente capitulo es que como ya dije, no he tenido mucho tiempo pero bueno, ahí va

PD: peter punk es una porquería ¿que le ven de punk a eso?

**Capitulo 3: tragedia**

-elegimos una noche muy bonita ¿no lo cres? –dijo Silver mientras veía el cielo

-si, muy bonita –le respondió su compañero con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras colocaba una bandera en una estatua –listo, ya podemos irnos

-Shadow, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana

-no yo, me muero por ver su cara

****** ()()()()()() *****

Sonic se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro pero fue interrumpido por un ruido causando que se levantara de golpe y se dirigiera hacia alla, busco por cada habitación que se encontraba hasta que llego al cuarto de sus padres tirados en el suelo con agujeros de bala en el pecho y a su tio de rodillas sollozando.

-Sonic… -intento decir entre lagrimas –yo…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto sonic al borde del llanto

-no pude detenerlo

-¿detenerlo? ¿Quién lo hizo?

-era uno de ellos, era un erizo plateado con ojos dorados, cuando entre… no pude detenerlo… logro huir por la ventana

-erizo plateado… ojos dorados… -quedo de rodillas y en shock mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos al recordar al erizo plateado que estaba tocando junto a Shadow en aquel concierto –esto no esta pasando

Al dia siguiente, un grupo de guardias se llevaron a los cuerpos y unas horas después se llevo a cabo el funeral de los 2 reyes, reyes y presidentes amigos de ellos que provenían de otros lugares asistieron y le dieron animos a Sonic por su perdida.

-lamento mucho lo de tus padres Sonic –dijo amy acercándosele

-gracias, viniendo de ti… significa mucho para mi

-escuche que tu tio será el rey

-solo hasta que yo tenga edad para gobernar, lo cual será en 2 años

-¿y saben algo del asesino?

-no, mi tio fue el único que pudo verlo y… -lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar a al erizo plateado

-tranquilo, lo encontraran –lo calmo Amy con una voz pacifica mientras lo abrazaba

-tengo que encontrarlo y castigarlo

***** ()()()()()()() ******

-ese estúpido erizo –murmuro furioso Scourge al ver en las noticias unas imágenes de la estatua que habían hecho en su honor con grafiti y con una bandera negra con el logo de la anarquía colgada –sera mejor que se cuiden, ahora yo soy el rey y no tendre piedad

-señor –lo saco un guardia que entro a su habitación sin previo aviso –han corrompido una estatua en su honor esos criminales

-si, ya me di cuenta –respondio aun mas enojado –preparen a todos los guardias, quiero a todas esas escorias encarceladas.

Al dia siguiente, Shadow y sus amigos se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

-no puede ser, estamos en primer lugar –dijo Blaze emocionada leyendo una revista que había comprado hace unos segundos

-¡imposible! –exclamaron Shadow y Silver acercándose a Blaze para poder leer

-si, y hay un articulo que habla sobre nosotros –respondio hojeando la revista hasta encontrar la pagina que buscaba

-sin duda una de las mejores bandas de este año –leia Shadow en voz alta –el grupo esta conformado por Shadow The Hedgehog guitarrista y vocalista, Blaze The Cat bajista y Silver The Hedgehog baterista y segundo vocalista, provenientes de Mobius City y reconocidos entre punks de otros lugares…

-espera –interrumpio Silver –no puedo creer que nos reconocen a nivel internacional

-asi es –respondio aun mas emocionada Blaze tomando a ambos erizos del cuello en forma de abrazo

-esto hay que celebrarlo…

-maldita sea, otra vez no –dijo Shadow al ver como un erizo azul se les acercaba con una cara de pocos amigos

-tu, maldito –grito Sonic dirigiéndose a Silver dándole un golpe muy débil en la cara

-hey idiota ¿Qué te pasa? –interfirio Shadow quedando en frente de Sonic

-tu amigo es un asesino

-¿Por qué?

-el fue el que asesino a mis padres

-espera un momento, Silver podrá ser todo pero no un asesino

-me dieron la descripción del asesino, erizo plateado

-pues te equivocas, nunca nos separamos ¿Quién te dio la descripción?

-Scourge The Hedgehog, el hermano del rey

-ese maldito desgraciado, tenia que ser el… escucha, esto es un mal entendido

-entonces si no fue el ¿Quién?

-no tengo idea y no es mi problema, además hoy estoy de buenas y no quiero que un idiota me ponga de malas

-bien, pero si me entero que fue el, te juro que se arrepentirán

-bien, pero si te metes con mis amigos, dile adiós a tu cara

-bien –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse

-¿estas bien Silver? –pregunto Shadow acercándose

-si, solo lo sentí, creo que Blaze golpea mas fuerte jeje

-genial

-ah es cierto, los reyes murieron

¿y eso?

-fueron asesinados

-¿y me quieren culpar a mi?

-si, fue un erizo parecido a ti… fuera de eso ¿ahora quien gobernara?

-scourge –respondio Blaze

-maldicion ¿saben que pasara con esto?

-si, muchos terminaran encarcelados, o peor –Shadow solo se quedo pensando

-lo que tenemos que hacer es estar unidos –dijo Blaze tomando de las manos a cada uno

-Blaze tiene razón –apoyo Shadow –tenemos que cuidarnos entre los 3, podrán mandarnos cientos de guardias pero les haremos saber que no pueden callarnos

******* ()()()()()() *******

Sonic no es iba a quedar de brazos cruzados asi que espero a que los 3 se marcharan y los siguió desde una distancia segura para que no fuera detectado, al entrar los 3 a su casa, Sonic rodeo la casa para ver si podría entrar por la puerta trasera, al entrar subió por las escaleras que daban a 1 pasillo y 4 puertas. Sonic entro por la primer puerta que encontró, le hecho un vistazo al cuarto, era sencillo pero noto de quien era al ver una guitarra en la cama.

-me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que seguir las canciones antes de irnos –se escucho una voz afuera del cuarto que dejo inmóvil a sonic…

_**Continuara**_

Bien, aquí acaba este capitulo, gracias por su paciencia y por los reviews, me alegra que les guste este fanfic


	4. Chapter 4

Que onda bandaaaaa aquí actualizando este cap, el cual esta dedicado a Amy Blanchett por que le atino en algo con un personaje de este fanfic pero no digo nada para hacer spoiler, es adivina y predice el futuro e_e XD nah es broma pero si le atino ._.

Rams: nunca sere policía, de provincia ni de capital (8) .w.

Asi se habla

**Capitulo 4: una visita inesperada**

Sonic estaba nervioso y en un movimiento rápido, se escondió debajo de la cama. Cuando Shadow entro, se dirigió hacia su guitarra para después dejarse caer en la cama con ella, empezó a tocarla pero en un movimiento torpe dejo caer su plumilla, al ver esto, Sonic se sorprendió y se asusto, esperando a que Shadow lo viera.

-bah, tengo otra –dijo Shadow sacando otra plumilla de su bolsillo y comenzando a tocar y cantar.

''_hombre gobernante_

_Lleno de corrupción_

_Hombre alma sucia_

_Bandera del mal_

_Mente retorcida, irrecuperable_

_Que lo manden a la hoguera_

_Alma de homicida, cara de culpable_

_Que lo bajen del poder, gente como esa no debe nacer…''_

Shadow no pudo terminar la canción, se quedo callado por unos segundos

-eso es –grito feliz, y dejando su guitarra en la cama para después salir del cuarto mientras escribia algo en una libreta

-al fin –suspiro Sonic saliendo de su escondite –tengo que salir antes de que otra cosa pase

Sonic se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa, al salir corrió unos cuantos metros de ahí para después sacar su celular y llamar a su chofer.

Cuando llego a su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, al ver que el reloj que estaba en la pared marcaba las 11 de la noche se dispuso a dormir.

Despertó en un lugar vacio, todo era color gris y parecía no tener fin aquel lugar

-¿ya se olvidaron de mi? –se escucho una voz atrás de Sonic

-¿Qué? –pregunto mientras volteba pero una luz muy fuerte se hizo presente dejando ver una silueta -¿Quién eres?

-alguien que merece el trono antes que tu, tu hermano

-espera ¿estas vivo? –ante esta pregunta la silueta solo desapareció y aquella luz se hizo mas fuerte

Sonic despertó, su respiración era muy rápida, limpiándose el sudor de su frente miro el reloj que indicaban las 9 de la mañana y solo se sento en la orilla de la cama para despejar su mente.

-¿mi hermano? –se dijo a si mismo –mis padres me hablaron de el, fue secuestrado al dia que nació… pero ¿Por qué tuve este sueño? ¿estaré paranoico?

Al salir de su cuarto se encontró a un guardia que al verlo se puso firme, causando que Sonic lo viera extrañado

-principe Sonic, tiene visita

-¿visita? ¿Quién?

-la princesa Rouge, esta en la sala de estar

-bien, necesito a una experta, dile que voy para alla

La princesa Rouge era la hija de los reyes de una isla muy alejada de mobius city, siempre se la pasaba viajando, conocía cada lugar del mundo y a veces aprendía algunas cosas de cada lugar que visitaba. Sonic cuando entro a la sala de estar, es encontró con una murcielaga blanca, que vestia un vestido color negro sencillo pero muy elegante.

-Rouge, no esperaba verte aquí –dijo Sonic algo adormilado

-si, decidi visitarte ya que me quedare 2 semanas en mobius

-ah si ¿y a que se debe?

-siempre me gusto tu ciudad, es muy bonita –respondio emocionada

-me alegro

-por cierto –su tono cambio a uno serio y triste –escuche lo de tus padres, mis condolencias

-si, ha sido duro y mas para mi tio

-si, escuche que todos aquí lo odian

-si, pero bueno, que suerte que hayas venido, he estado muy estresado y tu eres exprta en estos casos

-no se necesita se un experto, solo necesitas pasar el rato con amigos o con esa persona especial, dime ¿tu princesa cuando te vendrá a ver?

-en una semana y hoy estare ocupado

-bien, entonces tendras que buscar otra forma de des estresarte –Rouge se encamino a la salida

-espera ¿Dónde te quedaras?

-mis padres compraron una mansión

-oh si, ya recuerdo

-¿sabes donde es?

-si

-ok, si necesitas algo llamame o puedes venir a visitarme –dijo por ultimo saliendo de ahí

******* ()()()()()() *******

Shadow despertó, trato de levantarse de la cama pero un dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, al no poder hacer nada, se quedo ahí acostado.

-rayos –exclamo Blaze entrando a su cuarto –ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida

-si, la mejor –respondio Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿y como te sientes? –pregunto acostándose a su lado

-tengo resaca

-jaja Silver igual, solo que peor

-tipico de el

-Shadow…

-dime

-¿Cómo imaginarias tu vida si tus padres no hubieran muerto? –pregunto seria

-no lo se, ni siquiera llegue a conocerlos, era muy pequeño y lo único que me dijeron de ellos es que habían muerto en un accidente

-¿y has pensado en investigar quienes eran?

-no, siempre he creido que todo pasa por alguna razón, además mi vida esta bien ahora y lo digo por ustedes, son lo mejor que me ha pasado

-maldicion, que dia ayer –interrumpio Silver entrando a la habitación –háganme espacio

-al fin despertaste –dijo Shadow mientras los 2 se apartaban dejando un espacio en la cama

-los quiero chicos –dijo Silver adormilado acostado boca abajo abrazando a Shadow y Blaze

-¿escuchaste nuestra conversación?

-cada palabra

-ammm ayer… -fue interrumpido al escuchar azotarse la puerta principal de la casa -¿Qué fue eso?

Los 3 se dirigieron a la puerta donde los estaban esperando un grupo de guardias

-Silver The Hedgehog –empezo a hablar uno de ellos –se te acusa del asesinato de los reyes

-yo no hice nada –reclamo Silver enojado

-el que te acusa es el rey Scourge, dice que tiene pruebas

-ese bastardo –dijo Blaze mientras intentaba contener a un guardia

-corre Shadow –dijo Silver tratando de luchar contra los guardias

-no los voy a dejar –Shadow solo se quedo parado

-hazlo, ya sabes que hacer en estos casos

-volvere por ustedes –respondio serio para después correr y escapar por la ventana de su cuarto –juro que regresare por ustedes

**Continuara…**

Bien aquí el final de este capitulo, espero lo disfruten :D

Ah y por si no se han dado cuenta, o si ya se fijaron, estreno cover de este fanfic fue de mi cumpleaños, me lo hizo una amiga y le quedo de ptm XD aquí abajo les dejo el link del cover, el cual esta en deviantart

/art/Opuestos-373561968


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos regreseeeeeeeeeeee y bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, ya después subiré el nuevo capitulo de the new team

**Capitulo 5: la revelación (parte 1)**

Shadow corrió unos cuantos metros pero se detuvo al sentir otra vez el mismo dolor de cabeza de hace rato.

-mal dia para estar de resaca –dijo Shadow con dificultad mientras caia al suelo

***** ()()()()()()() *******

Por otro lado, Sonic decidió ir a la casa de Shadow en su auto deportivo color azul, condujo por todas las calles tratando de buscar aquella casa

-demonios, como no anote la dirección o… -se detuvo al ver a Shadow tirado en el suelo -¿Qué hace el ahí?

Bajo del auto para dirigirse hacia Shadow , estaba inconsciente, al ver que no reaccionaba, lo llevo al asiento del copiloto de su auto, cerro la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del piloto para salir de ahí al ver a algunos guardias a unos kilómetros atrás de el pero al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Sonic.

-¿y ahora que hago? –pensó Sonic revisando la temperatura de Shadow tocando su frente –su temperatura es normal pero esta algo amarillo, no puedo llevarlo al hospital, lo encarcelarían… piensa Sonic piensa… ya se

Sonic condujo casi por 2 horas, al estacionar cerca de una mansión, cargo en su hombro derecho a Shadow hasta la puerta, toco el timbre y espero hasta que abrieron la puerta

-Rouge, necesito tu ayuda –dijo Sonic nervioso

-claro –Rouge, extrañada se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-necesito que lo escondas, como están las cosas, ahora mismo lo están buscando

-espera ¿es uno de ellos?

-si

-bien, pero solo porque tu me lo pides, puedes llevarlo al cuarto de huéspedes

Rouge guio a Sonic hasta aquel cuarto donde lo dejo acostado en la cama

-tengo que irme, regresare después

-¿y que hago si despierta?

-solo dile que lo estaban buscando unos guardias y yo lo traje aquí

-de acuerdo, pero me debes una

-esta bien

Y asi Sonic se fue y dejo a Shadow al cuidado de Rouge que solo se dirigió a la sala a ver televisión.

Por otro lado, en una celda se encontraban Silver y Blaze, en aquel lugar no llegaba mucha luz lo que le daba un ambiente tétrico

-Blaze –hablo Silver –yo…

-no hables, se que no lo hiciste

-si pero…

-no te preocupes por eso –interrumpió acercándose a Silver

-¿y si… le pasa algo a Shadow?

-el estará bien –Blaze le beso en la frente y lo abrazo para calmarlo –tu y yo lo conocemos bien

-Blaze… -Silver solo se quedo inmóvil

-se como te sientes, ahora mismo Shadow debe estar buscando al verdadero asesino

****** ()()()()() *****

Pasadas unas horas, Rouge se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes para ver como se encontraba Shadow

-''pues para ser un plebeyo es bastante guapo'' –penso Rouge con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca mientras veía de reojo a Shadow

-ugh –Shadow se despertó, se levanto tocándose la cabeza que todavía le dolia -¿Dónde estoy?

-en mi casa, dah

-¿y tu eres?

-la princesa Rouge The Bat

-genial, otra de ellos

-¿Qué insinuas? –pregunto algo molesta por el comentario

-nada, olvidalo

-¿y se puede saber quien eres tu?

-soy Shadow The Hedgehog

-que guap… digo, mucho gusto –respondio algo embobada estrechando su mano

-bien ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

-Sonic te trajo, dijo que te encontró inconsciente en la calle

-¿Qué estará…? –su dolor de cabeza se hizo mas fuerte, causando que se sentara en la cama

-oye ¿Qué pasa?

-no es nada –respondio con dificultad –solo una resaca

-¿necesitas algo?

-no, estoy bien

***** ()()()()() *****

Sonic al llegar al castillo, desde afuera observo a un erizo color plata salir del castillo

-desgraciado –murmuro Sonic acercándose a el -¿asi que fuiste tu?

-si, yo fui quien los mato

-guardias –llamo Sonic

-jaja pobre idiota –dijo aquel erizo mirando a los guardias que llegaban

-no, el idiota eres tu

-¿en serio?

-guardias, el es el verdadero asesino

-lo sabemos –respondio uno de ellos dejando a sonic sin habla

-guardias falsos ¿acaso no es genial la corrupción en tu reino? –pregunto con una sonrisa sínica el erizo plateado

-estas muerto –Sonic intento golpearlo pero su ataque fue esquivado dejándolo en el suelo

-eres demasiado débil

-no te burles

-me tengo que ir, quizá nos veamos después –dijo dando media vuelta para salir de ahí

-bastardo –grito Sonic antes de estallar en lagrimas

**Continuara…**

Sip, asi es, el los mato, dejen a silver ewe

Perdonen si estuvo un poco corto a como normalmente los hago pero prometo hacerlos mas largos, al menos lo intentare XD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola bandaaaaaa *poniendome casco* listo, golpes o cualquier cosa los aceptare por tardarme en actualizar.

Antes que nada neta (verdad/en serio) gracias por los reviews de estos capítulos, lo que hace que siga este fanfic y si no les gusta no hay pex a la basura y listo jeje

**Capitulo 6: la revelación (parte 2)**

Cuando se alejo del castillo, aquel erizo gris entro en la parte trasera de un auto color blanco que estaba esperándolo, al entrar el auto acelero muy despacio hasta llegar a una velocidad estándar.

-no esperaba verte aquí –hablo el erizo gris a alguien que no se le veía muy bien debido a la oscuridad que había en ese auto

-¿era necesario que hicieras eso? –pregunto en un tono enojado aquella silueta

-solo quería…

-calla –lo interrumpió mientras le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda –deja de hacer tus estupideces, ahora ya sabe quien es el verdadero asesino

-no te preocupes –exclamo mientras se frotaba su mejilla

-no tengo por que preocuparme, si se entromete en tu misión o algo pasa… mátalo

-entendido

-puedes retirarte Blitz, y no quiero que hagas otra estupidez

***** ()()()()() ****

Al día siguiente, Sonic se dirigió a la mansión de Rouge, al entrar, se encontró a Shadow sentado en el sillón de la sala mirando al vacio

-hola –se puso Sonic en frente sacando a Shadow de sus pensamientos

-al fin te apareces –le susurro Shadow para que no oyera Rouge quien estaba en la otra habitación

-hey ¿Por qué susurras?

-desperté en un lugar desconocido, mis amigos están encarcelados por la culpa de tus padres y aquella chica me espanta, ha estado viéndome de arriba abajo desde ayer

-¿ha babeado?

-si

-mmm… es mejor que ella te diga que le pasa

-mejor dímelo ahora

-mejor olvídalo… tengo noticias para ti

-¿Qué pasa?

-pero necesito que me ayudes

-no –respondió secamente

-tan solo escúchame… ya se quien es el asesino de mis padres –empezó a hablar con un tono serio –y si me ayudas a atraparlo, hare todo lo posible para que liberen a tus amigos

-no tengo alternativa, lo hare –respondió haciendo muecas de molestia con la boca

-chicos –interrumpió Rouge –perdón si interrumpo pero ¿Qué es tan secreto que no quieren que escuche?

-nada, también te necesito Rouge

-¿para que?

-ya se quien es el asesino pero necesito información, saber quien es, para quien trabaja, cosas asi

-claro pero me debes una

-cuenta con ello

-¿solo nosotros 3?

-podemos hacerlo

Después de aquella platica, Sonic y Shadow se dirigieron al auto de Sonic.

***** ()()()()() *****

-¿silver? –llamo Blaze a Silver

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿recuerdas la vez que llegaste con la idea de la banda?

-si

-hoy cumplimos 2 años

-wow, hemos hecho mucho estos 2 años

-ojala Shadow lo haya recordado

-y espero que pueda sacarnos de aquí a tiempo, dentro de 7 dias me ejecutaran –cambio su tono a uno muy triste

-nos sacara de aquí, estoy segura

***** ()()()() *****

Sonic y Shadow llegaron a casa de Shadow, al entrar, Sonic noto muy desordenada la casa

-emmm… tu casa se ve algo desordenada –dijo Sonic observando cada rincón de la sala

-no, asi es –respondio Shadow desde la cocina

-vaya, entonces ¿asi son las casas de los músicos?

-no tengo idea, no conozco a otros músicos

-¿vives aquí solo?

-no, con mis amigos

-ooh

-aquí esta –Shadow se dirigió a la sala con un celular en la mano

-¿a quien llamaras?

-a un amigo –Shadow comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos, al elegir uno, marco esperando a que respondiera –hola… si, soy yo… logre escapar… necesito información… bien, ahí estare… no, vendrá alguien conmigo… créeme, si te digo no lo creeras… ok, te veo alla

-¿y?

-vamos, tal vez consigamos información del asesino

Shadow y Sonic subieron de nuevo al auto y se dirigieron a la dirección acordada

-estación aquí –señalo Shadow una casa muy grande de color blanco. Sonic obedeció y al salir tocaron la puerta, esperando a que les abrieran, pasados unos segundos, un cocodrilo verde abrió la puerta

-hola Shadow… -saludo el cocodrilo -¿pero que? ¿principe Sonic?

-¿detective Vector? –pregunto Sonic confundido

-¿se conocen? –pregunto Shadow

-si –respondio Sonic –era amigo de mi padre

-así es… pasen –invito Vector cediéndoles el paso, a lo cual ambos erizos accedieron para después entrar en una habitación con un escritorio y un archivero

-comencemos –hablo Shadow recargando ambos brazos en el escritorio –buscamos a un erizo color plata y de ojos dorados

-mmm veamos –Vector empezó a revisar el archivero –merezco algo por esto ¿no?

-jaja no has cambiado Vector ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué tal unos boletos en primera fila para tu próximo concierto?

-hmph, no necesitas pedirlos

-aquí tengo a alguien asi –saco Vector una carpeta que al abrirla contenía datos y una foto del erizo que Sonic había visto antes

-es el –dijo Sonic señalando la foto

-ah, Blitz The Hedgehog –empezó a hablar Vector sobre aquel erizo –vaya vaya, uno de los mas buscados, al parecer quien lo contrato debió ser alguien con mucho dinero, tengan mucho cuidado Shadow y Sonic

****** ()()()()()() ******

Por otro lado, en la mansión de Rouge, un auto color blanco estaciono en el garaje de donde salió una eriza rosa

-Amy –salió Rouge de su casa para abrazar a la recién llegada –tanto tiempo sin verte

-te extrañe mucho Rouge –respondió Amy con una sonrisa aceptando el abrazo

-por cierto, ya me entere de que Sonic…

-ay Rouge –le interrumpió mientras rodaba los ojos –no has cambiado

-jeje es que me alegro por los 2

-¿y que hay de ti? ¿no has encontrado a alguien?

-ammm… ayer Sonic trajo a un amigo suyo, muy guapo por cierto y lo dejo casi inconsciente en el cuarto de huéspedes, al parecer tenia resaca pero…

-¿pero que?

-era un plebeyo –su tono cambio a uno triste

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?

-nada pero mis padres se pondrían histéricos si me oyeran ahora

-¿y donde esta Sonic ahora?

-esta buscando información del asesino

-espero que no le pase nada malo

****** ()()()()() *****

-¿Cómo que en tu casa? –pregunto histérico un Shadow muy molesto

-si, mi tio salió y no regresara dentro de 1 mes –respondió Sonic en un tono divertido

-olvídalo

-vamos, el castillo tiene muchas habitaciones

-no

-vamos, asi seria mas fácil

-¿facil en que aspecto?

-amm… bueno… tenemos que buscar al asesino juntos y tendría que recogerte a tu casa cada mañana

-pues que asi sea

-no –rogo de rodillas –tu casa queda a un extremo de la ciudad y la mia al otro extremo

-bien –suspiro Shadow mientras veía el cielo naranja debido a que ya había atardecido –pero solo unos días

-genial –se levanto para después dirigirse a su auto

Al subir ambos, Sonic condujo durante mucho tiempo provocando que Shadow se quedara dormido. Al llegar Sonic despertó a Shadow para después entrar en el castillo

-te mostrare tu cuarto –dijo Sonic mientras los 2 subían por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso

-este lugar me hace sentir raro

-¿en serio?-se paro en Sonic en seco

-mmm… bah, no creo que sea importante

-bien –siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que al abrirla llevaba a un cuarto simple pero muy colorido, con una cama matrimonial y con 2 mesas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama

-¿este es tu cuarto?

-no, es el tuyo

-de acuerdo…

-Shadow

-¿Qué pasa?

-cuando estabas en casa de Rouge ¿en que estabas pensando?

-en nada… es que hoy es el segundo aniversario de mi banda

-oh… bueno, te dejo para que descanses

-bien

Sonic empezó a sentir culpa, decidió que mañana haría algo por Shadow, por ahora solo queria descansar.

**Continuara… **

Bien hasta aquí este capitulo, gracias por sus reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: es solo un plebeyo**

Sonic se levanto muy temprano, en su reloj marcaban las 6 de la mañana, bajo al primer piso para salir de su casa, una vez afuera subió a su auto para después dirigirse a la prisión de mobius city.

Por otro lado, una somnolienta Amy se levanto de un sillón, estaba totalmente desarreglada, se froto los ojos para voltear a ver a Rouge, quien estaba dormida en ese mismo sillón en una posición muy incomoda.

-Rouge –intento despertarla –Rouge… despierta

-si Shadow, mis padres nunca se enteraran –al parecer seguía dormida

-no lo puedo creer, es igual de lujuriosa en sus sueños –dijo Amy para si misma mientras se dirigía a la cocina –no vuelvo a desvelarme viendo películas de terror y romance con ella

****** ()()()() ******

Mientras tanto, un equidna rojo en un auto del mismo color que él, marca Ferrari modelo Italia, conducía a toda velocidad por una autopista, volteo la vista al ver un cartel que decía ''mobius city a 120 Km''

***** ()()()()() *****

Cuando Sonic llego a la prisión, se presento ante el jefe de los guardias

-¿y que se le ofrece príncipe Sonic? –pregunto el jefe de los guardias

-necesito que libere a 2 prisioneros de aquí –respondio serio

-lo haría pero las normas dictan que el único que puede dejar en libertad a los prisioneros es el rey, en verdad lo siento señor

-no se preocupe

-lo mejor será que hable con el rey de esto

-asi lo hare

***** ()()()()() *****

Pasadas unas horas, Shadow al abrir los ojos, se levanto para buscar a Sonic, busco en todas las habitaciones del segundo piso pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió al primero, después de buscar por casi todo el primer piso, se rindió y se dirigió a la sala dejándose caer en el sillón para después tomar un periódico que había en la mesa para leer el encabezado en el cual decía ''el rey de mobius decreta ejecución a los criminales''

-en tus sueños imbécil –dijo Shadow lanzando el periódico a la mesa

Luego de esto, escucho el motor de un auto afuera del castillo, cuando salió un auto blanco estaciono en frente de el, de donde salieron Amy y Rouge

-hola Shadow –saludo Rouge algo embobada

-hola –saludo Amy extrañada al verlo -¿eres pariente de Sonic?

-no –respondio secamente

-amy, es de quien te he estado hablando

-¿Qué le has dicho de mi? –pregunto Shado enojado

-nada malo

-escucha yo… -se detuvo al ver llegar el auto de Sonic aparcar al lado del auto de Amy

-hola chicas, Amy, no esperaba verte aquí –dijo Sonic algo sonrojado

-queria verte –respondio tímidamente amy

-¿Dónde has estado? –pregunto Shadow aun enojado

-malas noticias –empezo a hablar Sonic –fui a la prisión para ver si podía sacar a tus amigos pero solo mi tio puede liberar prisioneros

-maldicion ¿y ahora que?

-supongo que tendre que hablar con mi tio

-no, no va a acceder tan fácilmente

-¿tienes planeado algo?

-una huida

-¿Cómo?

-no tengo idea pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

-oh no puede ser –dijo Rouge molesta dirigiendo su mirada a un auto rojo aparcando a unos centímetros de los otros autos –no necesitamos un odioso ahora

-relájate Rouge –dijo Sonic sonriendo mientras se dirigía al auto del cual salió un equidna rojo

-lo odio tanto

-knuckles, amigo –saludo Sonic –mucho tiempo sin verte

-si, mucho tiempo –respondio el equidna saludando a todos –hola Rouge, Amy y…

-es el Shadow –lo presento Rouge tomando el brazo de Shadow

-hola –Knuckles al ver el brazo de Rouge entrelazado con el de Shadow le dieron ganas de matar a Shadow, algo le decía que ese erizo no le iba a caer bien -¿y que hace el sirviente aquí en vez de estar haciendo su trabajo?

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunto Shadow molesto soltándose de Rouge –repitelo y acabare el capo de tu auto con tu cara

-intentalo –lo desafio Knuckles

-ya basta los 2 –interfirio Rouge –Shadow no es ningún sirviente –ya Knuckles, calmate –lo tomo de hombre Sonic

-es un plebeyo ¿Qué hace aquí?

-es un… amigo

-no soy tu amigo –dijo Shadow aun mas molesto

-bien, digamos conocido, y me va a ayudar

-¿en que?

-larga historia, te contare después

-bien, pero me cae mal –susurro Knuckles

-pero si tu empezaste la pelea

-si... pero yo…

-no quiero escuchar tu excusa, necesito tu ayuda

-bien, lo hare

-y Knuckles… trata bien a Shadow, nos cae bien, y mas a Rouge

-eso es lo que me molesta

Después de haber hecho Knuckles y Shadow hacer las pases de mala gana, se adentraron al castillo para desayunar

**Continuara…**

Banda, gracias otra vez por sus reviews, perdonen si esta algo corto pero es que estare ocupado hasta el martes y quería actualizar antes


	8. Chapter 8

A comer pansita, con los agachados que vengo muy crudo ay…(8) ok ps no ._. perdonen si me tarde pero es que la maldita escuela no deja, tengo el cerebro podrido.

'' ": pensamientos

**Capitulo 8: fuga improvisada**

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Shadow llamo a Sonic y lo llevo a la sala mientras los demás seguían en la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? –pregunto molesto Shadow

-¿Quién Knuckles?

-si

-nada, es ex novio de Rouge, es muy celoso

-ah, eso lo explica

-tranquilo, ya se le pasara

-por cierto ¿y el es…?

-es hijo de uno de los empresarios mas ricos del mundo

-en pocas palabras, otro burgués

-¿Cómo que otro?

-si, otro

-suenas como si fuera algo malo

-¿y no lo es?

-no, no todos somos así

-si lo son, bueno, al menos Amy, Rouge y tu no

-créeme, para mi todos los punks son iguales

-lo somos…

-no he terminado, para mi son unos holgazanes, y su música…

-el punk es diferente –grito Shadow –no nacimos para brillar, ni siquiera lo queremos intentar, cantamos y tocamos como nos gusta y a la sociedad no le gusta pero nos da igual… y lo único que queremos es vencer la opresión de tu tio, estamos en contra de la corrupción que algunos gobiernos tienen, nos creen criminales pero estamos mas conscientes de lo mal que esta el gobierno

-perdón –Sonic solo bajo la cabeza –no lo sabia, creí que ustedes estaban mal, lo siento

-ya no importa –se calmo Shadow - también perdóname, es que he estado estresado últimamente

-¿estresado eh? –Sonic levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa malévola

-si –miro a Sonic extrañado

-espera aquí –se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, después de unos segundos regreso con Rouge por delante de el siendo empujada hasta Shadow –Rouge es experta en esto

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –le susurro Rouge a Sonic

-tu sígueme la corriente, me lo agradecerás

-¿y como me ayudara Rouge? –Pregunto Shadow

-Rouge dice que pasar tiempo con un amigo siempre es buen remedio para el estrés

-si, tiene razón –dijo Rouge tomando a Shadow del brazo y encaminándose a la salida del castillo -¿Qué tal si salimos tu y yo? Asi nos conocemos mejor

-de acuerdo –respondió Shadow algo confundido

-de todos modos le debía una –dijo Sonic para si mismo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-¿Sonic donde esta Rouge? –pregunto Knuckles

-salió con Shadow –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿A dónde? –preguntaron sorprendidos Amy y Knuckles

-conociendo a Rouge, tal vez salieron a ver una película o algo

-me alegro por ella –sonrió Amy

-hmph –se molesto Knuckles por aquel comentario

-vamos Knuckles, dejalos

-pero yo… Sonic ¿Qué hace alguien como el aquí? –se levanto de su lugar

-mira, no hables de el asi, me va a ayudar a encontrar al asesino de mis padres

-¿y por que lo tratas como uno de nosotros?

-me cae bien

-pffff ¿y que tiene de especial una persona como el?

-el… es… es músico y muy reconocido pero no mucho como los artistas de pop

-por eso no lo reconocí ¿y que tipo de música toca?

-punk

-ewwwww –Knuckles saco la lengua en señal de asco –por lo que dices creo que no es superior a mí

-si lo es, tiene algo que tu no tienes –dijo Amy causando que ambos la miraran

-¿Qué cosa?

-la atención de Rouge

-jajajaja muy buena Amy –rio Sonic dejando a Knuckles de brazos cruzados

-¿saben que? Me voy –se dirigió a la salida –tengo que resolver algunos asuntos

-adiós Knuckles, suerte –se despidió Sonic aun riendo

-emmm Sonic –llamo su atención Amy

-si –paro de reí para voltear la mirada hacia ella

-yo… ¿Qué tal si salimos¡ -se acerco mas a Sonic

-me parece bien –la tomo de la mano para después dirigirse a la salida del castillo

******* ()()()()()() ******

Blitz paseaba por las calles de Mobius si ninguna preocupación de ser visto, al cruzar un puente que estaba por encima de un lago, se encontró con un hombre calvo con bigote quien sostenía un maletín.

-todo listo Eggman –dijo Blitz mientras aquel hombre le entregaba el maletín

-excelente, ahora dime ¿Cómo los mataste? Me da curiosidad

-no se me ocurrió nada –se encogió de hombros sonriendo –solo les dispare

-bien, sigue con tu trabajo

-así lo hare –Blitz regreso por donde vino, dejando a Eggman con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

****** ()()()()() *****

Varias horas después, Shadow y Rouge llegaron a casa de Rouge, habían llegado del cine, una vez dentro descansaron en la sala

-Shadow, perdón por lo que paso –dijo Rouge algo apenada al recordar la pelea de Knuckles y Shadow

-¿sobre que? –pregunto Shadow serio

-sobre Knuckles

-no te preocupes –respondió con una sonrisa –Sonic me dijo que es tu ex novio y que es muy celoso

-si, asi es

-no tienes por que pedir perdón, ni siquiera tuviste la culpa, tu solo me presentaste y el empezó a insultarme

-tienes razón –sonrió mientras se acercaba mas a Shadow –por cierto, Sonic me ha hablado de tu banda ¿de los integrantes tu novia forma parte?

-que rara pregunta, y no, ni siquiera tengo novia

-''¿Cómo es posible?'' -se preguntaba en su mente -¿y no tienes alguna pretendiente?

-una que otra fan pero no estoy interesado

-sabes Shadow, apenas nos conocimos y creo que me… -se le hizo difícil completar aquella frase (solo díselo) todo iba tan bien y no quería arruinarlo –me gustaría ir a uno de tus conciertos

-claro, te invitare al próximo

-"estúpida estúpida estupida'' –se maldijo a si misma -¿y como piensas sacar a tus amigos de la prisión?

-ahora mismo tengo un plan y creo que funcionara

-¿Qué harás?

-ya lo veras

***** ()()()()() *****

Minutos después, Amy recibió un mensaje de Rouge de su celular el cual decía: ''vengan a mi casa cuando puedan'' al leer el mensaje, se lo mostro a Sonic y se dirigieron a casa de Rouge.

Al llegar Rouge los guio hasta la sala donde estaba Shadow.

-¿para que nos necesitan? –pregunto Sonic

-Sonic –empezó a hablar Shadow en tono serio -¿tienes acceso a las llaves de las celdas de la prisión?

-no, pero puedo conseguirlas sin que se enteren los guardias –respondio algo confundido -¿Qué tienes en mente?

-créeme, ni yo se lo que voy a hacer pero debo hacerlo

-bien, te ayudare

-esta noche, iremos a la prisión, necesito tu numero de celular

***** ()()()()()() ******

Al caer la noche, ambos erizos se dirigieron a la prisión, al llegar, Sonic aparco su auto en frente de la prisión.

-dame 3 minutos, después tu haces lo tuyo –ordeno Shadow para después salir del auto y subir por la reja de la prisión sin ser detectado

-ahora a esperar –Sonic reviso el reloj del auto, al pasar los 3 minutos acordados, salió y se dirigió a la entrada principal donde 2 guardias que no parecían muy listos lo recibieron y lo guiaron a la oficina del líder.

-al parecer el jefe no esta –dijo uno de los guardias mientras inspeccionaba la zona

-bueno… supongo que me pueden ayudar los 2 –se dirigió al escritorio y abrió un cajón donde encontró las llaves, cada una tenía grabada una letra y un numero. Segundos después recibió un mensaje de Shadow en el cual decía: "celda D-4", tomo la llave indicada y se dirigió a la salida –ustedes búsquenlo por las celdas A, yo en las demás

-entendido –ambos guardias asintieron y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron de su vista

Salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar con Shadow, al llegar abrieron la puerta de la celda indicada.

-ya esta abierta –Sonic retiro la llave y Shadow la abrió, encontrándose al fin con sus amigos

-Silver, Blaze –los llamo Shadow

-¡Shadow! –gritaron ambos saliendo de la celda para abrazarlo

-sabría que vendrías –dijo Blaze soltando a Shadow

-yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ahora salgamos de aquí

-¿Qué hace Sonic contigo? –pregunto Silver confundido

-me ayudo a sacarlos, te lo contare en el camino –y sin decir mas, los 4 salieron de la prisión sin ser vistos hasta llegar al auto de Sonic

****** ()()()()()() *****

El jefe de los guardias llego a su escritorio, al ver el cajón de las llaves abierto llamo a los 2 guardias que estaban con Sonic.

-¡ustedes, par de idiotas! –Grito furioso -¿Quién estuvo en mi escritorio esculcando mis cosas?

-no fuimos nosotros –se defendió uno de ellos -el príncipe Sonic vino y…

-¿Sonic? Ahora todo tiene sentido –al decir esto se dirigió a la celda de Silver y Blaze la cual estaba abierta y vacía –esto le costara caro al príncipe, debo reportar esto con el rey

**Continuara…**

Bien este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho

Rams: si, hazlos mas largos flojo e_e

Ok, lo intentare y por favor dejen review o si no no hay capitulo ewe

Rams: recuerda, si no dejas review le estas dando en la torre al autor


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: asi son estas cosas**

Esa misma noche, Sonic propuso que Silver y Blaze se quedaran en su casa, ambos no estaban de acuerdo pero terminaron accediendo, a la mañana siguiente cuando todos despertaron, Shadow Silver y Blaze se dirigieron a la sala, Silver queria respuestas sobre por que Sonic lo ayudo.

-bien Shadow –empezo a hablar Silver –estoy muy confundido… bueno, estamos, asi que contestanos ¿Por qué te llevas bien con Sonic, como llegaste a eso y que esta pasando?

-tranquilo, te lo explicare todo –intento calmar a Silver –en primer lugar no me llevo bien con el, en segundo lugar, quedamos en un acuerdo, yo lo ayudo a buscar al asesino de sus padres y el me ayudaba a sacarlos y en tercer lugar necesito que me ayuden a buscar al asesino, se lo prometi

-pffff, bien… te ayudamos

-¿en serio?

-si

-vaya, no crei que accederías tan rápido

-dejalo, por su culpa ahora Scourge es rey asi que te ayudaremos

-gracias

-¿y tienes información del asesino?

-se como luce, se parece mucho a ti, su nombre es Blitz The Hedgehog

-el maldito me las va a pagar, por su culpa acabe en la prisión

Sonic entro en la sala sonriendo, al parecer había escuchado aquella conversación

-¿asi que también me ayudaran? –pregunto Sonic para asegurarse

-si –Silver se le acerco –pero solo porque estoy muy molesto con ese sujeto

-por cierto Shadow –se levanto de su lugar Blaze -¿Cómo esta nuestra casa?

-no tengo idea, la ultima vez que fui fue hace unos días, deberíamos ir

-usen mi auto –le entrego Sonic las llaves de su auto –yo esperare a Rouge y Amy, nos veremos despues

-bien –Shadow las recibió y se dirigieron a la salida

Pasados unos minutos, se escucho el timbre de la puerta, Sonic se apresuro a abrir pero se encontró con quien menos esperaba, era un grupo de guardias y otro vestido diferente, haciéndolo parecer superior a los otros

-principe Sonic –hablo serio el superior de los guardias –se le acusa por ser complice en la fuga de 2 criminales

-espere ¿Quién me esta acusando?

-recibimos información y el rey aprobó que se le tendría que llevar a prisión

-¿mi tio? Ni siquiera esta en Mobius

-según las ordenes de mi superior, por mandato del rey debo llevarlo a prisión y se le castigue –los guardias comenzaron a acercarse, Sonic empujo al que estaba mas cerca, causando que sus compañeros intentaran atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo, al ver esto, aprovecho la oportunidad de salir de ahí, cuando salió el auto de Amy estaba afuera, Sonic entro y le dio la orden a Amy de salir lo mas rápido posible.

-vaya, necesito reforzar a los guardias, eso ha sido fácil

-¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto Rouge muy confundida

-no lo se, pero es un malentendido, querían arrestarme y mi tio se los ordeno

-eso es imposible, ni siquiera esta en la ciudad

-lo mismo dije, algo pasa aquí, y grande, tanto como para poner a los guardias contra mi

-¿y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Amy asustada

-vamos a casa de Shadow, el sabra que hacer

****** ()()()()()() *******

-todo bien por aquí –dijo Silver revisando cada habitación de la casa

-ya extrañaba el sillón –exclamo Blaze acostándose en el sillón de la sala

De repente sono el timbre de la casa, Shadow se dirigió a la puerta y abrió encontrándose con Sonic, Amy y Rouge

-que rápido –dijo Shadow mientras se apartaba dejando entrar a los 3

-tenemos problemas –dijo Sonic serio

-¿y ahora que? –los 4 se dirigieron a la sala

-me acusaron de complice en la fuga de ayer

-¿y? fuiste complice

-si pero algo no cuadra aquí, mi tio les dio la orden a los guardias de arrestarme y el ni siquiera esta en la ciudad

-tal vez contactaron con el

-si lo hubieran hecho me hubieran contactado con el

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-es de mi familia y confio en el

-alla tu Sonic

-hoy en la noche regresa, ire a hablar con el

***** ()()()()() ******

Por fin llego la noche y Scourge había llegado en el jet privado del rey, fue recibido en la pista de aterrizaje por varios guardias que lo escoltaron hasta su auto donde lo esperaba su chofer, una vez dentro le ordeno al chofer que condujera hasta el castillo, cuando llego entro al castillo y se dirigió a su habitación

-tio –se escucho a Sonic susurrando detrás de el

-¿sonic? –pregunto confundido mientras se volteaba para verlo mejor -¿Qué pasa y por que susurras?

-no quiero que los guardias me escuchen, dicen que me iban a arrestar porque tu se los ordenaste asi que escape y me escondi

-eso es ridículo –se dirigió al escritorio que había en aquella habitación

-si, algo esta pasando y… -fue interrumpido al escuchar un pitido proveniente de una especie de radio que estaba en el escritorio

-"Scourge ¿Dónde esta sonic?" –se escucho una voz que a Sonic se le hacia muy familiar por la bocina de aquella radio –"necesito saber su ubicación, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debes deshacerte de el"

-no puede ser –Sonic se asusto, por fin reconoció aquella voz, era el erizo que había asesinado a sus padres

-¡ese imbécil! –grito Scourge ya estresado rascándose desesperadamente la cabeza

-tio, no entiendo ¿Por qué?

-¿acaso eres idiota? No te das cuenta de nada

-tu los mataste ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? Somos tu familia –Sonic ya estaba al borde del llanto, estaba muy confundido y queria respuestas

-asi son estas cosas, queria el reino de tu padre, tuve que planear todo esto durante muchos años, fue fácil deshacerse de tus padres pero ahora solo tengo 2 problemas, tu y el idiota de tu hermano

-… -ahora estaba mas confundido ¿Por qué contaria a su hermano como un problema? -¿mi hermano?

-pobre e inocente Sonic –dijo Scourge entre risas –de verdad eres ciego

-no se que habras hecho con mi hermano pero te juro que…

-Shadow es tu hermano –aquella confesión lo dejo en shock, pero todo tenia sentido para el ahora –mande a alguien a eliminarlo cuando nació pero surgieron problemas y no se que paso hasta ahora

-eres un bastardo –Sonic estaba furioso y no sabia que hacer

-pero no cometeré el mismo error contigo –Scourge se le acerco empuñando una daga que saco de un cajón de su escritorio, Sonic logro verla y salió corriendo de ahí, algunos guardias lograron verlo y fueron tras el pero se detuvieron al ver que ya les llevaba mucha ventaja –dejenlo ir –ordeno Scourge con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

***** ()()()()() ******

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shadow, Shadow y los demás esperaban a Sonic

-si que tarda –se quejo Silver

-deberiamos irnos –dijo Amy algo ansiosa –estoy cansada de esperar

-solo unos minutos mas –dijo Rouge mientras veía embobada a Shadow

De repente, golpes desesperados se escuchaban en la puerta principal, Silver se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, cuando Sonic entro a la sala se le quedo viendo a Shadow algo pensativo

-tu eres mi hermano –confeso Sonic dejando a Shadow algo confundido

-ya quisieras –se burlo Shadow

-es en serio –dijo Sonic serio

-no juegues ¿Qué te dijo Scourge?

-tenian razón, es un maldito, el mato a mis padres y me confeso lo que le paso a mi hermano -Sonic guardo silencio por un momento dejando en duda a los demás –Shadow, eres mi hermano, cuando naciste mi tio mando a alguien para asesinarte pero algo salió mal y acabaste en el orfanato

-pero… mis padres murieron en un accidente

-te mintieron, probablemente al no poder hacer nada, Scourge invento esa mentira para ocultarte quien eres en realidad

-desgraciado, ahora todo tiene sentido ¿Quién es el mayor?

-tu

-maldicion

-intento matarme para que no dijera nada

-wow, que noche mas loca, por ahora ya es tarde, será mejor que descansemos y mañana ideemos un plan para acabar con el, además necesito reflexionar sobre esto –dicho esto, Amy y Rouge algo confundidas se despidieron y se encaminaron a la salida

-supongo que no puedes ir al castillo ¿verdad?

-no, si entro o me acerco me matan, o peor

-bien, que bueno que tenemos un cuarto extra –Shadow lo guio al cuarto mencionado, una vez ahí, lo dejo para que descansara.

Sonic estaba muy cansado, aun tenia en la cabeza las palabras de Scourge, se recostó en la cama de aquel cuarto para después caer en un sueño profundo.

**Continuara…**

Bien, scourge lo dijo, los 2 son hermanos XD

Dejen review por favor .w. que ya ni se si seguir el fanfic


	10. Chapter 10

Pfff al fin puedo actualizar -.- y creo que este capitulo tiene muchas faltas de ortografía es que la escuela no me deja T_T

**Capitulo 10: mi primer concierto**

A la mañana siguiente, música proveniente de la sala despertó a Sonic, al levantarse, camino algo tambaleante hacia la puerta para después dirigirse hacia la sala.

Mientras tanto en la sala Shadow, Silver y Blaze acababan de terminar su canción.

-no perdimos nuestro toque –dijo Silver triunfante mientras de un salto se levantaba

-y ahora a planear el siguiente concierto –dijo Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-¿y donde será su majestad? –pregunto Silver entre risas -¿en su palacio?

-no te burles de mi desgracia ¿Cómo sabes si no perteneces a una familia de reyes?

-dejalo en paz Silver –dijo Blaze algo seria

-de acuerdo, ya no me reire

-sigamos… -se detuvo al ver a Sonic entrar -al fin despertaste

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Sonic aun adormilado

-la 1 de la tarde y será mejor que te prepares, tu chica llega en 15 minutos

-¿en serio?

-si, Rouge me llamo y dijo que Amy te queria ver

****** ()()()()()() ******

Por otro lado, Blitz se encontraba de rodillas en la habitación de Scourge con varios moretones en el rostro

-¿es que no puedes hacer nada bien? –dijo Scourge mientras golpeaba el rostro de Blitz

-pero…

-pero nada, estuve a punto de matarlo pero cuando el te escucho en la radio, todo se hecho a perder, idiota

-lo arreglare –se levanto –dejame matarlo

-bien, tienes otra oportunidad y si lo arruinas otra vez, juro que te mato, ahora vete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Cuando Blitz se retiro, Scourge se dirigió a otra habitación del castillo en la cual estaba el mismo hombre con el que se había encontrado Blitz hace unos días.

-tardaste demasiado –dijo aquel hombre en un tono frio

-perdon yo…

-callate, ¿lo dejaste vivir?

-si, le di otra oportunidad

-debiste haberlo matado

-lo hare si me vuelve a fallar ¿Cómo va todo por tu parte Eggman?

-todo bien, y estaría mejor si Sonic estuviera muerto

-no te preocupes, si los guardias lo ven, lo mataran

-no me falles Scourge

-ni pensarlo, en cuanto Sonic muera, el reino será mio, lo convertiré en una dictadura y podrá aliarse a Eggmanland

-¿y que hay de su hermano? –Scourge ante esta pregunta se quedo callado

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de el

***** ()()()()() *****

Rouge y Amy habían llegado a casa de Shadow, pasaron el tiempo escuchando a la banda ensayar, unos minutos después Knuckles toco el timbre de la casa, segundos después Sonic lo recibió en la entrada.

-¿Knuckles?

-Amy me dio la dirección –dijo Knuckles mientras entraba a la casa –me conto lo que paso, no puedo creer que seas hermano del plebeyo

-callate, es mi hermano –Sonic lo miro molesto

-perdon, a veces digo tonterías cuando estoy estresado

-¿estresado de que?

-lo voy a intentar, intentare volver con Rouge

-ya dejalo amigo, superalo

-pero yo…

-¿ves aquel ''plebeyo''? Rouge no puede verlo sin babear, ella ya esta enamorada de alguien mas, fuiste un tonto y corto contigo

-odio decirlo pero tienes razón –Knuckles bajo la cabeza algo triste, unos segundos después se dirigió a la sala con Sonic

-¿Qué hace Knuckles aquí? –pregunto Amy causando que la banda dejara de tocar

-estoy aquí para ayudar a Sonic –respondio algo incomodo al sentir las miradas de todos en la sala

-nos vendrá bien algo de ayuda –dijo Sonic mirando a Shadow -¿tienes algún plan?

-ya pensare en algo –respondio Shadow –ahora mismo Scourge esta tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo para encargarse de nosotros, sugiero que mantengas un perfil bajo por unos días, asi creerá que te rendiste

-me parece bien

-estoy cansado –se levanto Silver de su lugar –dejemos el ensayo un rato

-buena idea –dijo Blaze dejando su bajo cerca de la batería de Silver –tengo que salir, vere si podemos tener un concierto este sábado.

-ok, ten cuidado

-Shadow –le susurro Blaze lo suficiente como para que Silver no la escuchara -¿me ayudas? Tu ya sabes en que

-de acuerdo –respondio Shadow –Silver ve con Blaze

Silver accedió, segundos después salieron de la casa

-vaya, se nota que a tu amiga le gusta Silver –dijo Rouge viendo con cara ilusionada a Shadow

-si, desde hace mucho tiempo –respondio Shadow mirándola con una sonrisa

-eso me da una idea, Knuckles ¿podrias ir a… no se a donde sea? Y Shadow ¿me mostrarías tus composiciones?

-seguro –respondio Shadow algo confundido –estan en mi cuarto

-entonces vamos –Rouge lo tomo del brazo para después subir por las escaleras

-Rouge es demasiado obvia –dijo Knuckles mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí -bueno, los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer –dicho esto, Knuckles se retiro.

****** ()()()()() ****

2 horas después, Blaze y Silver salieron de un bar, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro

-ya quiero contarle esto a Shadow –dijo Blaze emocionada –por cierto, hablando de el ¿has visto a aquella murcielaga?

-jaja si, babea cada vez que lo ve –respondio Silver

-si y es algo… rara

-¿estas celosa?

-no, estas loco yo…

-te gusta Shadow –la interrumpió cantando

-¡no!

-admitelo estas…

-… -Blaze se acerco rápidamente a Silver callándolo con sus labios dejando a Silver atonito –no, a quien amo es a ti –dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa después de aquel beso

-Blaze –Silver aun seguía sorprendido pero después de unos segundos le devolvió la sonrisa –yo también te amo

Ambos se abrazaron, después de un rato se dirigieron a su casa, cuando llegaron, Blaze corrió emocionada hasta el cuarto de Shadow encontrándose con el y Rouge sentados en la cama examinando las composiciones de Shadow escritas en varias hojas.

-Shadow lo hice, al fin lo hice –grito emocionada Blaze

-me alegro por los 2 –respondio Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias

Blaze cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la sala pero al encontrarse con Amy y Sonic mirándose mutuamente como si estuvieran perdidos en los ojos del otro, se retiro en silencio para no interrumpirlos. Minutos después Shadow y Rouge bajaron a la sala, una vez reunidos todos, Silver le conto a Shadow lo que paso en el bar.

-tenemos un concierto mañana –solto de golpe Silver

-¿Dónde? –pregunto Shadow

-en el bar de Sally

-no puedo esperar

-ni yo, hablamos con ella, que suerte que es viernes, asi podremos prepararnos

-genial –exclamo Rouge –al fin podre ir a un concierto suyo

Terminada la noticia, cada quien paso el dia a su manera, Sonic y Amy salieron, Silver y Blaze disfrutaron su primer dia como novios oficiales, Shadow se quedo todo el dia en su cuarto y Rouge se dirigió a su casa, lo único que había dicho fue que le tenia una sorpresa a Shadow y que no le dijeran nada.

Al dia siguiente, a las 4 de la tarde, Shadow, Silver, Blaze y Sonic, cargando cada quien su instrumento, se dirigieron al bar de Sally, una vez dentro comenzaron a conectar todo lo necesario en el escenario.

-hola chicos –se les acerco una ardilla color café –les deseo suerte, ya saben, si necesitan otro amplicador u otra cosa están en la bodega y voy a cerrar el bar para que puedan ensayar

-gracias Sally –se le acerco Shadow

-ah y Shadow –le susurro algo curiosa -¿Quién es el azul? No parece de por aquí

-alguien esta…

-shh no lo digas ¿Quién es?

-es… un amigo de Silver, se llama Sonic

-Sonic –Sally se le quedo mirando embobada

-¿ok? –Shadow chasqueo los dedos en frente de ella para sacarla de sus pensamientos

-perdon… bueno los dejo –dicho esto, salió por la puerta principal

-supongo que no nos hace falta ensayar ¿o si? –se dirigió Shadow a los otros

-nah, estamos listos –dijo Silver mientras jugaba con sus baquetas

-¿y yo que hare? –pregunto Sonic

-¿tocas algún instrumento?

-no

-entonces tu solo disfruta del espectáculo

-ok, por ahora esperare a Amy y Rouge afuera –dicho esto salió de ahí dejando a los demás preparándose

-oye Shadow –dijo Silver llamando la atención del mencionado –te noto un poco raro

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto sonriendo

-has sonreído durante todo el dia

-¿Qué acaso no puedo?

Si pero normalmente no sonries mucho

-bueno, es que ayer…

-¿ayer? Pero no hiciste nada, solo estuviste en tu cuarto con Rou… ah, ya entendí

-si jejeje

-¿y ya…?

-no, no hay nada entre nosotros todavía

**** ()()()() ****

Al caer la noche, Sally abrió las puertas de su local, pocos minutos después Rouge y Amy llegaron encontrándose con Sonic en la entrada

-¿Dónde esta Shadow? –pregunto Rouge emocionada

-esta adentro –respondio Sonic provocando que Rouge entrara a buscarlo

Por otra parte, Shadow estaba afinando su guitarra hasta que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hizo que levantara la vista encontrándose con Rouge, venia vestida con unos jeans rasgados con un cinturón con estoperoles, unos converse negros y una camiseta con el logo de Flema, esto dejo sin palabras a Shadow.

-¿y bien? –pregunto Rouge posando de diferentes maneras

-yo… yo, yo… -tartamudeo Shadow -tu… te ves hermosa

-eso es lo que queria escuchar ¿Dónde seria un buen lugar para verlos mejor?

-como ya me conoces puedes verme a un lado del telon

-genial

Minutos después, varias personas entraron en el bar, y asi el concierto comenzó.

Amy al parecer se había perdido entre la gente, al ver a Rouge y Sonic a un lado del telon, se calmo un poco pero se altero al ver a una ardilla acercársele y empezar a hablarle

-ah no eso no, ni lo pienses

**Continuara…**

Bien aquí acaba, dejen review por favor .w.

Nos vemos luego banda (amigos) yo asi digo XD


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, quise subir este capitulo el jueves pero no pude debido a un trabajo de la escuela y luego tuve que salir pero bueno, ya esta listo.

PD: va a aparecer al final alguien que no diré quien es, pero solo saldrá en este capitulo.

**Capitulo 11: lo que fue de nuestras vidas**

Amy paso entre la gente hasta llegar donde estaba Sonic pero Sally ya se había ido.

-¿Quién era ella? –pregunto molesta Amy

-Sally –respondió Sonic –es amiga de Shadow y dueña de este bar

-¿y que queria?

-nada, solo se presento… te ves molesta

-no estoy molesta yo…

-mira, ahí esta Knuckles –apunto al publico donde se encontraba el equidna mencionado quien al intentar pasar entre la gente fue lanzado hasta la salida con un ojo morado debido a que le publico estaba bailando pogo –y ya desapareció

-al parecer no es lo suyo –dijo Rouge entre risas

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –pregunto Sonic apuntando al publico

-se le llama pogo, Shadow dice que asi se baila el punk

-se ve… doloroso

-no se pero quiero intentarlo

-esto nunca lo había visto en

-oh cierto, pero nunca he visto esto, algunas personas del publico suben al escenario y cantan con Shadow y después se lanzan desde el escenario y los demás los atrapan

-ahora me dieron ganas de hacer eso también

-¿y por que no vas?

-no estoy tan segura ¿y tu por que no vas y cantas con Shadow? Después de todo es tu hermano

-no, no se me ninguna de sus canciones y no quiero arruinarlo, quizá en el próximo

-bien, como quieras, yo solo veré a Shadow desde aquí

-no babees por favor –dijo Amy en tono burlón

-muy graciosa

Cuando el concierto termino, Rouge y Amy se fueron, minutos después los únicos que quedaron fueron la banda, Sonic y Sally.

-gracias otra vez por dejarnos tocar Sally –agradecio Shadow

-no, gracias a ti –le susurro Sally –vuelve a traer a tu amigo otra vez, solo pude hablar un rato con el

-bien –respondió aguantando la risa

-adiós Sonic –Sally se acerco a Sonic –espero puedas venir otra vez… no se, a visitarme o algo

-esta bien –respondió Sonic algo nervioso –nos vemos luego

***** ()()()()()() ******

Al llegar a casa, cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto excepto Sonic y Shadow quienes se quedaron sentados en el sillón de la sala.

-Sonic –empezó a hablar Shadow algo cansado -¿Por qué no hiciste nada en el concierto?

-yo… -respondió nervioso –no se, solo los vi tocar

-era un concierto, se supone que debes divertirte

-bueno, es mi primer concierto, aunque Rouge nos hablo sobre el pogo y esas cosas

-ah genial, por cierto ¿sobre que hablaron tu y Sally?

-nada importante, solo nos presentamos, le pregunte como los conoció y unos minutos después se fue

-jaja Sally es buena amiga

-supongo que si

-Sonic –cambio su tono a uno mas serio –con esto de que somos hermanos y eso, quiero que me respondas unas cuantas cosas

-y yo también

-bien, tu primero

-¿Qué fue de tu vida?

-crecí en el orfanato con la mentira de que mis padres murieron en un accidente, ahí conocí a Blaze y Silver, todo lo hacíamos juntos, un dia, cuando tenia 10 años entramos a un concierto por accidente, no intentamos salir porque la música llamo nuestra atención, cuando el concierto termino, aun estábamos inmóviles, nos gusto aquella música, el cantante de aquella banda se nos acerco, se llamaba Ricky, nos dijo que nos había estado observando desde el escenario, yo le dije que quería aprender a tocar como el y me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro ''no los conozco bien chicos, pero tengo fe en que serán grandes'', después se fue y no lo volvimos a ver, 3 años después conseguimos nuestros instrumentos

-¿y cuando fue tu primer concierto?

-en el centro de la ciudad a los 18, antes teníamos mas libertad pero ahora que Scourge es rey, eso se acabo

-no si estamos para impedirlo… te toca preguntarme

-¿Qué demonios paso con nuestros padres?

-Scourge fue el culpable, contrato a Blitz para asesinarlos

-maldito bastardo –insulto Shadow molesto

-¿sabes Shadow? Nuestros padres no te olvidaron, nuestra madre siempre pensaba en ti y en aquel dia que te secuestraron y no se por que pero me hacia sentir culpable

-no fue tu culpa, todo pasa por alguna razón y la vida que tengo no esta mal

-ahora que te conozco mas… eres como nuestro padre, serias un gran rey

-bien –se levanto shadow mientras bostezaba –ya es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado, mañana te veo

-descansa –dicho esto, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto

***** ()()()() *****

Por otro lado, Amy y Rouge al entrar a la casa de Rouge se quedaron platicando casi toda la noche

-y ahora que lo recuerdo –dijo Rouge en un tono burlón –alguien estaba celosa

-cállate ¿Qué dirias si una chica le hablara a Shadow de cierta forma digamos, coqueta?

-emmmm ¿la golpeo?

-¿sabes quien es?

-no, solo se que se llama Sally

-bueno, mientras no le hable a Sonic de ahora en adelante todo bien –y así ambas durmieron el resto de la noche

***** ()()()() *****

Al día siguiente, Shadow se levanto a las 10 de la mañana para dirigirse al cuarto de Sonic con ropa entre sus manos

-despierta egghead –arrojo la ropa encima de Sonic causando que se despertara de golpe

-¿y esto? –pregunto adormilado examinando la ropa

-algo de tu ropa nueva

-este pantalón se ve algo viejo ¿y que tiene este cinturón? Es muy raro –dijo Sonic mostrándole unos jeans negros con un cinturón con estoperoles

-asi son y lo que tiene el cinturón se llaman estoperoles

-bien

-y te traje unos converse y una playera de vomito nuclear

-ewwwwwww –exclamo Sonic sacando la lengua en señal de asco -¿Qué es eso?

-una banda, muy buena por cierto

-ok, gracias supongo

-por cierto, alguien me dijo por celular que un erizo color plata me estaba buscando

-Blitz

-si, debemos tener cuidado, que ninguno de los 2 salga solo

-mejor dicho, que ninguno de los 7 salga solo, no sabemos si le hará algo a los otros

-tienes razón

**** ()()()() ****

Blitz caminaba por el mismo barrio donde vivía Shadow acompañado de 5 guardias desarmados, esto llamo la atención de varios, quienes solo se les quedaron viendo

-bien, haremos esto rápido –empezó a dar ordenes blitz a los guardias –haremos esto rápido, manténgalos ocupados, yo me encargo de Sonic

-entendido –asintió uno de los guardias

-si algo pasa, tengo un plan B –y asi todos se dirigieron a casa de Shadow -¡hey idiotas! –grito Blitz llamando la atención de Blaze, Silver, Shadow y Sonic, quienes observaron desde la ventana

-desgraciado –maldijo Shadow mientras se encaminaba a la salida –Sonic, tu quédate aquí con Blaze, Silver y yo nos encargamos

-de eso nada, voy contigo –reclamo Sonic decidido

-¿has peleado alguna vez en tu vida?

-no pero…

-entonces quédate –ambos salieron de la casa –al fin nos conocemos, Blitz –Shadow se le quedo viendo furioso

-hola Shadow –saludo Blitz con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -¿Dónde esta el débil de la familia? Tu hermano

-no es de tu incumbencia

-basta de hablar, guardias, mátenlos, eso incluye a la gata y a Sonic, tráiganmelo –dicho esto, los guardias obedecieron y empezaron a acercarse pero se detuvieron al ver una multitud acercarse. Sonic salió de la casa enojado, se le abalanzo a Blitz y comenzó a golpearlo en la para pero un guardia los separo arrojando a Sonic cerca de Shadow y Silver.

-te dije que te quedaras adentro –dijo Shadow molesto

-necesitan ayuda, son muchos –se defendió Sonic

-hey –llamo la atención de todos un erizo blanco de entre la multitud –veo que tienen algún problema con Shadow, asi que primero tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros

-no te metas –ordeno Blitz furioso mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salió de su nariz

-ataquen –ordeno aquel erizo provocando que aquella multitud se acercara para si empezar la pelea, la cual termino minutos después con aquellos guardias en el suelo malheridos

-golpear guardias o policías, lo que todo punk hizo alguna vez –dijo aquel erizo blanco mientras se acercaba a Shadow

-gracias Rams –agradeció Shadow mientras lo saludaba estrechando su mano

-ni lo menciones

-por cierto ¿y Blitz?

-si te refieres a aquel erizo, salió corriendo el muy cobarde –respondió Rams antes de retirarse

-no, ahí viene –Shadow observo como un auto negro se acercaba, en el cual venia Blitz

-habrás ganado Shadow, pero se con quien me desquitare, con tu amiguita –dicho esto, piso a fondo el acelerador y salió de ahí

-Rouge, ese hijo de… -Shadow empezó a caminar en círculos de forma alterada

-Shadow –intento calmarlo Sonic –tranquilízate, tomaremos mi auto y llegaremos lo mas pronto posible

-de acuerdo –se tranquilizo un poco

-vamos, hay que apresurarse –y asi los 4 subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de Rouge

**Continuara…**

Yay ya me salen un poco mas largos los capítulos :D

Bien, aquí acaba este capitulo, y dejen review por favoooooooooooooor

Rams: quien lo haga se gana… ammmmmm un mofle pero de los buenos .w.


End file.
